Those 19 years: A Harry Potter fanfiction
by www.ravenclaw.com
Summary: A Harry Potter fanfiction, rated T. (Doesnt involved Teddy, Sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Bold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 17pt;"A/N: Hi! this is my first fanfic! I love harry potter and this story is rated T. This is the in the 19 years! Enjoy!/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Bold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 17pt;"Ginny' POV:/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Bold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 17pt;"''Mione! Im ready!" I called once me and mom got my beautiful lace dress with beads. She shouts back "Okay! Ill tell them!" Its the day i marry my one and only, Harry. I will no longer be a Weasley, I'll be a Potter and the happiest women on earth. "Gin! Its time!" Luna yelled from the downstairs of the Burrow. "Ohmy god, ohmy god!" I panic. "Ginny, sweetheart, it will be fine." My mother replies in a soothing tone. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Bold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 17pt;"I hear the music playing meaning my bridesmaids are walking. My dad walks me down the isle, arms together, I finally see Harry and I can't help but smile. I reach him and he puts his hands in mine. After the vows Harry grabs my waist swings me back and kisses me. I giggle./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-size: 17pt;"We dance, A LOT.. Once the wedding finished we apperated to #12 Grimmwald Place and as soon as we get home Harry carries me upstairs like a baby lays me down on our bed and kisses me passionately on the lips. I whimper when he pulls away, so he comes back, I tug at his white shirt and he removes it quicker then you can say Quidittich./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-size: 17pt;"Harry's POV:/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-size: 17pt;"I remove Ginny's top and her jeans. I stare at her then removed her bra./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px 0px 3px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s3" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Bold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 21pt;"A/N:/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-size: 17pt;"And thats a wrap! Ill update as soon as possible. I will probably write more after Christmas (Right now I write on my iPad... mini. And I want a laptop!)/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-size: 17pt;"Well, Bye!/span/p


	2. Chapter 2

SHould i continue?


End file.
